<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch me burn by AMAZINGmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176243">Watch me burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness'>AMAZINGmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'après « Iron Man 3 », Tony sans son ark, Pepper sans ses pouvoirs de régénération. Grâce aux derniers événements, l'ingénieur reprend lentement le contrôle de lui-même. Les crises d'angoisse s'estompent, et il parvient même à se rendre de nouveau à New-York pour planifier la reconstruction de la Tour Stark. L'armure est au placard et ne sort plus qu'à de rares occasions. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est après tout qu'une « distraction ». Cependant, si elle en avait été heureuse ces derniers mois, Pepper n'est plus vraiment sûre du bien fondé de cette décision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch me burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tout peut être arrangé. Rien n'est vraiment grave. La maison, la tour, la société, ton corps. On t'ouvre en deux et tout va mieux. Tu es un peu groggy, tu ris à cause des antalgiques, ce n'est pas grave, même si je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis. Tu es si jolie. Oui, même avec cette blouse, même dans ce grand lit blanc, tu es si belle. Tu sais, tu es à peu près tout ce que je possède. Tu es la seule qui me comprenne, la seule qui compte, la seule chose qui me reste, Stark Industry, et le reste, ça ne compte pas. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'aimerai que tu deviennes ma femme. Du genre, vraiment, tu vois.</p><p>Rien n'est grave. Prenez un verre, tout ira pour le mieux. Ces deux semaines de convalescence furent trop longues. Elle aurait pu en mourir, ce n'est pas important, la société avait toujours besoin de son leader, qu'importe les faiblesses des uns et des autres.</p><p>Elle réorganisa les dossiers éparpillés sur le grand bureau. Elle les tria par ordre alphabétique, puis elle les plaça en une pile droite et rangée sur son côté droit. Elle rangea les stylos qui traînaient, elle s'installa un peu mieux dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Cela sonnait comme une rentrée scolaire, et cela lui était parfaitement dérangeant.</p><p>Une journée un peu comme les autres dans sa vie. Quand on est la patronne d'une société reconnue et cotée en bourse, quand on vit avec un homme adulé de tous. Quand on a survécu à une chute d'une soixantaine de mètres pour ensuite participer au meurtre d'un génie doublé d'un sociopathe. Quand il y a encore deux semaines elle pouvait totalement se régénérer ou mourir de combustion spontanée, au choix.</p><p>Elle trébuche sur ses hauts talons. Happy lui jette un regard en coin. Tout va bien, dit-elle du bout des lèvres, en souriant toujours. Depuis l'opération, elle a rarement mis le nez dehors. Un vent froid balaye son visage, et elle se permet de s'arrêter un instant, inspirant profondément. New-York ne dort déjà plus. Elle avait oubliée comme la ville était bruyante.</p><p>C'est parfois difficile. Elle, qui n'était qu'une simple secrétaire, désormais ici, exposée et jalousée. Tony ne l'avait recrutée que parce qu'elle était rousse, et, c'est vrai, il n'y avait pas de rousses dans son équipe. Il n'avait pas même jeté un œil à ses diplômes. Elle travaillait pour la comptabilité, elle s'y plaisait bien. C'était assez gratifiant de dire qu'elle travaillait pour Stark. On lui demandait toujours si le patron était sympa, s'il était aussi charmant et/ou horripilant qu'on le disait. En fait, à ce moment là, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en personne. Mais, un jour, elle l'avait tirée d'un mauvais pas, le fisc était à la porte et un de ses amis avait permis à Stark d'y échapper, et il était descendu en personne la remercier.</p><p>Il lui avait mis une main aux fesses, elle l'avait trouvée grossier, elle l'avait giflée. Mortifiée, certaine de perdre son poste, Tony avait juste rit. Et lui avait donné une promotion.</p><p>Assistante personnelle. Puis, la suite. Elle avait découvert le véritable homme, le véritable Anthony Stark, derrière toute cette facette édulcorée et médiatique. Elle l'avait aidé, soutenu. Avait fini par en tomber amoureuse. Et, maintenant, elle portait un énorme diamant à l'annulaire. Elle avait finalement dit oui.</p><p>-Happy, tu es vraiment sûr que c'est la bonne direction ?</p><p>-C'est un raccourci, boss. Ils disent à la radio qu'il y a eut un accident, qu'il y a un sacré ralentissement sur la voie d'accès, je vais essayer de contourner tout ça.</p><p>Elle se mordit la lèvre, croisa les bras, vérifia que sa ceinture de sécurité était bien bouclée. Une angoisse bien réelle gonflait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle posa son Starkphone près de ses genoux, le numéro de Tony était déjà composé. Au cas où. Elle n'était définitivement plus une adepte de l'imprévu.</p><p>Happy roulait vite. La réunion avait lieu dans une demie heure, il en faudrait bien plus pour se frayer un chemin dans la grande ville, à l'heure de pointe. Pepper n'aimait pas ça. En fait, elle n'aimait ni le fait d'être dans une voiture, ni d'être dans une ville surpeuplée, ni de se dire que n'importe quoi pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Elle détestait cela, cette paranoïa qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'Aldrich l'avait enlevée. Elle se sentait vulnérable, faible. Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de son corps.</p><p>S'il l'avait su, Tony en aurait bien rit. Après tout, il l'appelait « Pepper » parce qu'elle avait déjà gazé à la bombe au poivre un collègue trop entreprenant, et puis, elle avait montrée une certaine rage et violence lors des derniers événements. L'ingénieur souriait en disant qu'il ne la mettrait plus jamais en colère.</p><p>Et, Pepper souriait. Et, Pepper ne dormait plus, à son tour. Et, Pepper faisait sans cesse des cauchemars où elle se voyait exploser, réduite en cendres par Extremis et tout ce pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines. L'invincibilité, l'impression de pouvoir tout faire, tout réaliser, de ne plus avoir aucune limite. C'était enivrant. Terrifiant. C'était inconcevable pour son esprit si matériel.</p><p>-Happy, j'aimerai pouvoir assister à cette réunion en un seul morceau, alors ralentis, s'il te plait.</p><p>Il dit quelque chose en riant, qu'elle écouta à moitié, quelque chose du genre « Ah oui, ce n'était pas comme si vous pouviez encore faire repousser votre bras si vous le perdiez, ça devait être vachement cool, quand même. ».</p><p>-Oui, très cool.</p><p>Et Happy riait, et Tony riait, et le monde entier parlait du mariage, du possible futur bébé, et elle était coincée entre ses obligations professionnelles, ses projets personnels et cette angoisse qui la rongeait, et personne ne semblait réellement s'apercevoir que tout cela allait finir par la rendre cinglée.</p><p>-Merde !</p><p>Un violent coup de frein la sortit de ses réflexions. Happy cria quelque chose, puis le bruit d'un impact, de la tôle froissée, envahit l'habitacle. Pepper serra ses mains autour de son visage. Le monde devint noir. Il devint sans dessus-dessous. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et arrêta dans le même temps de crier, elle était suspendue à l'envers, et sa ceinture de sécurité s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa clavicule et ses côtes. Elle chercha son portable des yeux, qu'elle ne trouva pas, elle chercha Happy, qui était inconscient à l'avant, elle chercha un moyen de se dégager, mais ses membres ne semblaient pas répondre à sa volonté. Elle n'était pas paralysée : elle était tout simplement tétanisée par la terreur.</p><p>Son esprit tentait de rationaliser, tout allait bien, Happy émergeait lentement sur le siège conducteur, elle-même ne souffrait d'aucun dommages. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait que si elle répondait aux appels des secouristes, à ceux inquiets de Happy, seul un cri hystérique sortirait de sa bouche. Elle était une boule de nerfs à vif, elle était penchée au bord d'un gouffre de folie pure, et elle y regardait avec la claire intention de s'y jeter. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de la ceinture de sécurité. Le sang tapait à ses tempes. La tête à l'envers, on lui criait que si elle ne tentait pas de se dégager de la ceinture, et aidait ainsi les secouristes, qui extrayaient désormais Happy de la carcasse fumante, elle perdrait bientôt connaissance.</p><p>Plutôt mourir que de bouger. Tout cela n'était pas concevable, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui était censé lui arriver. Elle pouvait se régénérer. Elle sortait avec ce putain d'Iron Man. Elle était forte, elle était courageuse, seigneur, c'était juste un accident de voiture, ce n'était rien.</p><p>-Vous êtes Anthony Stark ? Je vous appelle de l'hôpital universitaire de New-York, votre fiancée, Miss Virginia Potts, vient d'être amenée aux urgences après un accident de voiture. Rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien, mais nous aimerions tout de même que vous vous déplaciez au plus vite.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Tony était là. Dans son armure, il n'avait enlevé que son casque. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une anxiété vive, et d'un peu de larmes retenues, aussi. Pepper lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Tout allait pour le mieux.</p><p>-Ils m'ont dit que tu avais fais une crise d'angoisse, que tu t'étais évanouie. Tout va bien ?</p><p>Elle hocha la tête, répondant à son baiser, posant une main sur sa joue.</p><p>-Je vais très bien. Désolée, je pense que j'ai juste un peu paniquée.</p><p>Elle se redressa du brancard sur lequel elle était allongée, demanda à l'infirmier qui la surveillait de lui enlever le cathéter enfoncé dans son bras. Elle jeta un regard agacé sur sa robe de grand couturier désormais sale et déchirée. Tony la regardait, perplexe et silencieux.</p><p>-C'est un faible mot, je pense. Tu avais apparemment beaucoup de mal à respirer, et quand les secouristes ont essayés de t'extraire de la voiture, tu t'es mise à leur hurler dessus. Tu ne voulais pas bouger. Tu étais terrorisée.</p><p>Elle soupira, sentant la colère monter en elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de morale, de leçon. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment la force.</p><p>-Pepper, si ça a quelque chose à voir avec Extremis et …</p><p>-Je vais bien, Tony. Je vais très bien. Zut, quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que la réunion est terminée ? Je pourrais peut-être …</p><p>-Pepper, calmes-toi. Happy et moi étions inquiets, et …</p><p>Elle se défit brutalement de son étreinte. Rapidement, elle enfila le pantalon et la blouse médicale que l'infirmier avait laissé sur le brancard, sa robe ayant été déchirée par les secouristes après son extraction de la voiture, ne se souciant ni du fait que l'on pouvait la voir du couloir, ni des pensées perplexes de son cher et tendre. Lorsqu'elle parla, son ton était glacial, lorsqu'elle le regarda, son regard était incandescent.</p><p>-Happy, parlons-en, il roulait tellement vite, je savais que quelque chose comme cela finirait par se produire. Quel abruti, ne pensait-il donc qu'à lui-même ?</p><p>-Pepper …</p><p>-Nous aurions pu y rester ! Il roulait à tout allure, sans regarder devant lui, et il plaisantait sur le fait que je pouvais faire repousser mes membres ou je ne sais quoi, et merde, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas cracher du feu, je ne peux pas exploser et je ne peux pas survivre à un putain d'accident de voiture, parce que je ne suis qu'une foutue humaine qui pourrait se vider de son sang et mourir comme ça, en un claquement de doigts, à chaque instant !</p><p>Essoufflée, elle reprit son souffle par de grandes inspirations, sentant la familière sensation de panique se réimplanter dans ses entrailles. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Devant ses yeux, Tony la jaugeait, vraisemblablement inquiet. Stoïque, les bras ballants, ses yeux la fixait sans ciller, et brillèrent soudainement d'une compréhension vive. Se rendant lentement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, des sous-entendus perdus dans ses mots, Pepper étouffa un sanglot. Elle porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.</p><p>-Oh, Seigneur … Je suis désolée.</p><p>-Tu étais invincible, tu étais incandescente et tu pouvais te régénérer et tout ça. Nous avons tué ce type. C'était de la légitime défense, mais nous l'avons tout de même tué. Je t'ai laissé tomber d'une soixantaine de mètres, mais tu m'as quand même sauvé. Je sais que ça tourne sans cesse dans ta tête. Tu as beaucoup souffert, et en fait tout ça c'est à cause de moi. Si seulement tu n'aimais pas le grand abruti que je suis, cela ne serait pas arrivé.</p><p>Elle sourit entre ses larmes, laissa ses bras de métal s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.</p><p>-Tu es d'une telle présomption.  Cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec toi. C'est toute cette chose, « super-héros » et tout cela. Tu n'es plus vraiment le même depuis New-York. Tu es passé à travers ce portail, tu as faillis mourir de cette explosion nucléaire. Je ne suis plus vraiment la même depuis le Norco. Je suis tombée de soixante mètres, le trou que j'avais dans la poitrine s'est refermé et mes os se sont ressoudés, et j'ai tué un de mes ancien patron. Maintenant, j'ai peur de sortir, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas me régénérer, cette fois. Je sais que je ne pouvais pas vivre avec Extremis en moi, mais je sais également que je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil, soudain légèrement inquiet du sous-entendu dans ses mots. Elle lut une bouffée d'angoisse dans ses yeux, et cela la fit sourire.</p><p>-Je ne vais pas te quitter ou je ne sais quoi, cesses de faire cette tête. J'aimerai juste … Je veux une armure.</p><p>-Excuse-moi ?</p><p>Il recula d'un pas. Cette fois-ci, il était clairement incrédule. Cela la fit sourire d'autant plus.</p><p>-Je veux me sentir protégée. Je veux que tu me fabriques une armure.</p><p>-Mais, je suis là, moi, pour te protéger.</p><p>Elle lui adressa un regard dubitatif, soupirant légèrement.</p><p>-Honnêtement, tu ne peux pas me suivre à chaque instant pour assurer ma protection. Je suis une grande fille, je pense que tu as vu que je pouvais me défendre toute seule. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide là-dessus, rien de plus.</p><p>Il la fixa un instant, en silence. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, du genre : « Armure surpuissante sur fiancée ultra sexy » contre « Plus d'armures, donc plus d'avidité, donc plus de danger ». Coupant court à ses réflexions, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>-Une armure, rien de plus. Pour celle que tu veux protéger, pour celle sans qui tu ne peux pas vivre. Pour, qu'à mon tour, je puisse aider et protéger celui sans qui je ne peux pas vivre.</p><p>Il battit rapidement des paupières, et Pepper vit très clairement l'incertitude de ses yeux se changer en une certaine émotion. Il détourna même quelques secondes le regard, certainement pour cacher son émoi.</p><p>-Ce sera quoi ? Monsieur et Madame Iron Man ?</p><p>-Peut-être bien. Mais, je refuse le rouge et l'or. C'est juste trop ostentatoire.</p><p>Il rit un peu et la serra fortement contre lui. Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux, sur le sommet de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux.</p><p>-Je t'aime. Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>